Ryoma's Diary
by readingISfunXD
Summary: Seigaku regulars has found their way to Ryoma's house. And then in the turn of events, they've found out something unexpected. It's just a normal day for tennis, or is it? This is my first fanfic, so please be good to me. I really appreciate reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Well, this is my first fanfic so please be good to me . this is the first chapter, and i hope you guys like it. I don't own POT, but I sure hope so. but then, it's not mine, so it's a shame. I accepts reviiews :D

* * *

"Ochibiiiiii!"  
"EEEchizeeeen, Good morning!"  
"Senpai! wha... what are you doing here in my bedroom this early?"  
"You promised us tennis match right, ochibi? So here we are! Nyaaa! :3"  
"pfffsssh, I shouldn't have come."  
"yes, mamushi you should never had come! get out of here! bwahahaha! "  
"you should all get out of my house!"  
"what did you just say Momo?!"  
"50 laps around the house now!"  
"Senppppaaaais stop!"  
"Saaa, Tezuka . . . loosen up a bit!"  
"Iiiiee, data data. I did not know echizen likes this stuffs"  
"Inui-senpai, stoppppp please!"  
"OOHHHH YEAAAAH! BURNING!"  
"Taka-senpai! Don't destroy our house!"  
"Owwww, ochibi! I like your toothpaste! Nyaaa :3 "  
"What the... what ?! Sempaaaii!"  
"Saaa, this is fun"  
"Stop it you guys, echizen might get mad."

* * *

Familiiar voices has once again spread through the residence of our tennis prince. And as you may have guessed, yes the whole seigaku tennis regulars are here. This is yet another normal weekend for them, or is it?

"Whatever senpais, I'm just going to take a shower. DO NOT DARE TO TOUCH MY STUFFS OR YOU WILL DIE!" as he was sending his creepy death glares.  
"~~~~ yyyeaa... yesss echizen"  
"ofcourse, why would we do that to our kouhai. " said fuji... (as he was smiling evilly)  
"hnnn... "

* * *

And right after echizen has entered the bathroom...  
"Fuuuji! What... don't ...!"  
"Saaa, this looks interesting"  
"oooh! echizen has a diary. ah young love, young love ?!"  
"iieee, data"  
"ehem..." tezuka surprisingly reacted o.O  
"i wonder what do we have here"  
"yeaaahhh, burning! Let's read some secrets of ehizzzenn!"

* * *

...

After a few flips ... only crickets were heard and the rapid scribbling of a certain person... as the whole team was wide eyed, well tezuka was the same... and fuji was just smirking.

" Okay senpais! I'm finished. Let's play tennis!"

"..."  
"Seeen...sseeenpai?"

* * *

Soooo, what do you think? this is just the first chapter. I know this may be kinda crappy, but i promise to do better this time. Reviews please if you think I should continue my story :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thank you for your review _. I really appreciated it. I promise to do my best this time, so here's the second chappie :3 tee hee… What exactly did the senpais read in Ryoma's Diary? Ryoma is a little OC here, but then everyone is OC when in love 3 tee hee :D

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, but I wish I do. Thank you, and please review :D

* * *

And it was now all clear to him. They've really read his diary despite him telling them not to. But what did he expect right? They are his annoying DOESN'T-HAVE-A-LIFE-SENPAIS!

"You let your guard down"

"Saaa, echizen… we never knew"

"…"

"So, ochibi…. Are you planning on telling her…. ?"

"No….. "

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_ It's a normal day for tennis practice for the whole Seigaku team. Yes, normal! Until, the sadistic tennis genius decided to read one of the most private secret of our tennis prince and share it to the whole Seigaku team. _

_ After a few flips…_

_"What? How disappointing, it just full of tennis stuffs, Nyaaaa!"_

_"Yea, I didn't expect echizen to be this addicted to tennis."_

_"March 02, XXXX, I played tennis with …..I challenge buchou in a tennis match…I bought a month's supply of ponta…mada mada dane… what the h #*? What does ochibi do besides tennis and drinking ponta?"_

_ Flip… Flip…. Flip_

_"March 04, XXXX, I went to Ryuzaki Sakuno's house… Saaaa, this is interesting"_

_"Oooooh! Ochibiko!"_

_"…March 04, XXXX, I went to Ryuzaki Sakuno's house… I taught her some tennis but she's mada mada.. and her hair is too long."_

_"Awhh, disappointing… tennis again"_

_"Saaaa, wait there's this unusual fold in this diary. Must be a private entry hee hee… 3:) "_

_"Kowai ~-~ …." _

_Flip… Flip…. Flip open the fold…._

_To Ryuzaki Sakuno, _

_There are times that I think if I am actually special to? One day you'd talk to me, one day you'd call my name, one day you'd smile at me, one day you'd cheer on me, and one day you won't even talk to me. We talked and spent time with each other. I actually enjoyed our little chats. I keep teasing you 'cause you're just so adorable. You keep making me those delicious bentos, which I always remarked as "Mada mada dane". You keep saying sweet stuffs, but I ignored it. You say things that gave these weird feelings. You made me confused, yet I shrugged it all off. You made my heart skip a beat, but I wouldn't admit. I really liked your very long hair, though I always say that it's just a hindrance in your tennis matches. I stand to myself that you never made me found love. This is merely infatuation, i say. I'm just nice to you because you are the precious granddaughter of our coach. _

_ It didn't take a while when those annoying bastards found about you and how close we have been the past few days. They made our simple time together complicated. Things became awkward. They keep bugging us, saying "young love, Young love.. ~~~". As if I do know what they mean by that. They keep saying we have a connection. They say you like me but I wouldn't budge. I always say you won't like me. You're just too sweet, pure and innocent to like someone as stoic as me. But how should I know right? I secretly find the mystery behind your words, but what does this inexperienced heart gonna do if you ain't going to tell me? I'm in fact not that dense, I just don't know what you really want to imply. They asked if l like you. I instantly said never. I immediately thought of the stuffs which made me dislike you, but all that's coming out of my mouth are compliments. Until then, I've realized, I lied. You made me fall in love with you._

_ But now it's too late. You walked away. You became distant to me. You've turned away from me. It shattered my fragile heart. I never knew I'd ever feel this thing. And then, when I've finally accepted that you'd never talk to me again, there you are, running to me again. Looking excited to talk to me, as if you had not just left me. As if you've really longed to see me. As if nothing has happened. It's like you never really had the opportunities to talk to me. _

_But then after some time, things went back to normal. To the normal ignorance you keep showing to me, to my feelings, to the true intention of your action towards me. What is it? Can you please tell me? Save me from this troublesome feeling I've developed._

_ So, I've moved to my last resort. I ignored you. I stopped talking to you. I started to walk away before I can get more attached to the love I have for you. I keep running away from you, as if I never saw you. This is much better for us, for me. I have much more dreams to fulfil. It's not that I don't have time for love; it's just that, we are still young and this is for the best. But there's one thing I promise you. I swear to do my best to become the number one Tennis player in the world._

_ I may not know what your real feelings are, I know that we still had something special, and to that I thank you. I love you, always have, and always will._

_Echizen Ryoma_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Ochibi…. Why not? You must tell her before it is too late for both of you."

"Hnnn…"

"BURNING! COME ON…. TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!" (who suddenly got a tennis racket out of nowhere)

"But ... what if she doesn't even like me back…. I don't want to be hurt"

"You'll never know unless you try, right pfffssshhhh?"

"For the first time, I'm gonna agree to Mamushi…. Give her this to her"

"Saaaa… (opens his gorgeous eyes) Go to her, practice is cancelled for now, right Tezuka? "

"ehem… don't let your guard down again echizen"

"I will … no she .… hnn…."

* * *

So what will happen now? Reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thank you for your reviews. I'm very sorry I haven't updated in ages. Just been really busy with stuffs :) But now I'm back, so let the 3rd chappie continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, but I wish I do. Thank you, and please review :D

* * *

"I will … no she .… hnn…."

"… I "

*Knock knock

"Oooh, what a moment breaker nyaaah!"

"Okay, okay I'll get it. Is it alright Echizen?"

"Hnnn…"

"I'll take that as a yes"

'_What?! A visitor for Christ's sake!_' Ryoma mentally yelled.

* * *

For the nth time this morning, the whole team is silent. Speaking at this time would be so awkward. Especially because of what just happened earlier. But then, things don't really go in favour of Ryoma that day…

"Guys, we have a teeny-little problem here."

"Oishi-senpai? What is it?"

Then and there, Ryuzaki Sakuno, peeked behind Oishi-senpai. Surprise Surprise!

"…. Ryu..ryuzaki?!"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ohayou senpais, O…ohayou Ryoma-kun. I'm here to help you train this weekend, cause obaa-chan wouldn't be around. "

WHAT?! And so from the time Ryoma saw her, he was literally banging his head on the wall. This day could never get any worse! But then he saw the gleaming smirks of his senpais that clearly indicates an evil plan. An evil plan that can either help him, or make him loose his sanity. This day is definitely getting worse!

"Ryo.. Ryoma-kun, is everything okay?"

'_Why is this happening to me! Ofcourse everything's not okay!_' .

"hnnn"

* * *

It's kinda short but bear with me. More interesting stuffs will soon come out in the next chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thank you. Thank you. I know I'm still 'mada mada' but your positive reviews kept me going. So here goes the fourth chapter. Oh and **_'thoughts of Ryoma' _**are like this. So enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, but I wish I do. Thank you, and please review :D

* * *

"Ryoma-Kun!"

**'Now, I see Ryuzaki Sakuno, yes the one and only, walking towards me and she is crying. Why? What happened? She's now getting nearer. I don't know what to do. I feel that my head gonna explode! My heart is thumping like crazy. I see her innocent and pretty face inching towards mine. I was about to say something and ask her why she is crying, but then….'**

"Ryuzaki, wha-mmmm"

**'Then and there, I've felt the most wonderful feeling, even better than winning a tennis match. Even better than everything I've ever imagined. Not that I've imagined it though. Ryuzaki Sakuno is kissing me with her soft, sweet lips.'**

**'How did this happen? I thought you were going to ask me that. Well, it was of course set up by my senpais, who I might say did an amazing job ….. this time….. just this time.'**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ryoma-kun, is everything okay?"_

_"hnnnn…"_

_"Sakuno-chan, why don't we prepare the snacks for the whole team while they are all practicing?"_

**_'What?! Fuji-senpai with Ryuzaki… I suddenly feel uneasiness in my chest'_**

_*ehem* " Okay, team, 50 laps around the house except Fuji, Sakuno, …. And Ryoma."_

_"What? Me? Why should I? "_

_"Saaa… you should help us working in your own kitchen right? Why don't you just guide us first on where the stuffs and foods are, then you can go practice, ne?"_

**_'Me, with Ryuzaki and senpai? I guess it wouldn't be so bad'_**

_"I guess I don't really have a choice, don't I?_

**_'Wait… wha… why is Ryuzaki red eh? Hmmm… whatever'_**

_ When Ryoma was done with what he's supposed to do, with the guiding and helping and stuffs, he left them and joined the practice. When he went out, he saw them already having practice matches._

_ Meanwhile, in the kitchen…._

_"Sakuno-chan, I think I have a great idea for the snack we can cook today!"_

_"Sugoi senpai! What is it?"_

_"I brought a recipe book earlier, but then I left it Ryoma's room. Could you go get it for me, hmm Sakuno-chan? It's on the table, you can easily spot it. "_

_"Okay Fuji-senpai! I'm gonna go get it now! "_

_…._

_"Hmmm, where is it… oh there it is! Oh wait, what is this letter and why is it addressed to me?"_

_"hmmm…hmmm… Wha.. how… Ryo..Ryoma-kun….."_

_ You can see the tears flowing through her face, not of sadness, but of happiness and love. You can guess what that letter is, right?_

_"Oh, Sakuno-chan! Did you find what you were looking for?"_

_"Yes, Fuji-senpai. I indeed have. I know this may be rude of me, but will you just please go on cooking without me. I'm really sorry senpai… I…"_

_"I know Sakuno-chan… Go to him."_

_"Arigatou Senpai!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

And now, back to the fact that Ryuzaki is kissing me…. It was all perfect. It was…

"Ryo… Ryoma-kun, of course you a…are very special to me. Don't you think I will spend all that time making you bentos and cheering on your every tennis match for nothing? I… I stopped talking to you because I thought I was just a nuisance to you. You were always saying I'm 'mada mada'. I don't know whether you like me or not. "

"Ryu..ryuzaki…you….you read my letter?."

"Ha….Hai! I read it! You keep teasing my hair is too long. All I hear from you is 'hnn', 'unn'. How do you think I'm supposed to react to that! Baka! Baka! I love you! I love you! I really do!"

"Whoa.. Ryu… Sakuno… Is this true?"

"It also broke my heart when we stopped talking, when you walked away. Every moment that we may be together, I come running to you. I've always wanted to say… I.. I missed you. But… you… you…" *sob sob*

"Sakuno, it hurts me when you cry. I guess it is indeed the time to say this properly. Here goes…. Ryuzaki Sakuno, the clumsiest, most directionally challenged yet the sweetest, most adorable girl I have ever met. The most beautiful girl I have, and will only set my eyes upon for the rest of my life. I truly, undeniably, and whole-heartedly love you. I love you. I love you. I love you more than anything. "

"Even more than tennis?"

"Definitely. Now Sakuno, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ye…Yes Ryoma-kun"

And to that, they once again shared a beautiful kiss, finally as a couple.

"Ah, young love young love!"

"Congratulations, Sakuno-chan and Ochibi! Nyaaaa!"

"YEAAA! BURNING!"

"Hurray for the new couple!"

"Saaaa…. Well I guess it was never a bad thing that we read your diary, ne Ryoma?"

"I guess it was not after all. Arigatou senpais!" *bows*

"A.. arigatou senpais.."

*ehem* " I guess we'll leave you two for now eh?"

* * *

"I love you, Ryoma-kun."

"I love you, Sakuno"

* * *

Sooooo…. Guys, what do you think? Now we have a lovey-dovey couple here. Tee hee hee…. Next up, I'm thinking of writing an epilogue for the story. But for now, please review the 4th chappie :) Reviews are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
